


Boys. Are. Patheic

by Dissonanita



Series: Kat and Rachel Adventures [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: B.A.P is a Korean boy band who has let the fame go to their heads. They are rude, disrespectful and look down at all their fans. So two of their mangers decide to come up with a plan. The plan involves two American girls. What is the plan? What is the true nature of B.A.P? What are their mangers up to? Who are these two girls? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1: B.A.P

Two American girls are on their way to Korea. Why? You asked. Well it's because they were asked to come by the manager of the boy band, B.A.P.

"Kat why are you narrating it like this is one of your stories?" Asked the brown haired, brown eyed Rachel, one of the American girls.

Rachel was dressed in bright orange shorts, and a yellow tank top with black flip flops. She sat next to her best friend Katrina better known as Kat.

Kat was a black haired and blue eyed American girl, who was sitting on the plane on her way to Korea. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with Dexter on it with black skate shoes. Kat is also me.

"Kat!" Said Rachel

"What?" I asked

"Stop! This is not one of your stories."

"But it could be." I said as I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you...? Never mind I am not going to ask."

I smiled sweetly at her.

In less than a few hours we were at the airport in Korea.

"Few hours!? That was like ten hours! Of sitting!" Yelled Rachel

"Shh we are in a very coward and loud airport." I told her with my finger to my lips.

She gave me the evil eye.

"Hey! We are in an airport we can dance our bands dances!'

"No."

"But Rachel!"

"I said no."

"You're mean!"

"We are meeting B.A.P we should at least dance theirs." I said sweetly

"It doesn't work Kat. I. Said. No."

"Fine."

"Miss Kat, Miss Rachel?" asked a Korean guy in a fancy suit

"Yes?' we both asked

"If you will follow me." he really had a thick accent

We followed him to a black car. He opened the trunk so we could put our bags in it. He closed the trunk and opened the back door for us. We hopped in, he shut the door, got in the driver's seat and off we went.

We pull up to a tall building. There was a sign in front. It was in Kanji but underneath it was in English. It said TS Entertainment.

"Here we are ladies."

We walked into the building.

"I will take your stuff to the house. The boys are on the third floor. I wish you two luck, they aren't happy. I will see you two soon."

The fancy suit walked off and we found an elevator, pressing three we rode it up to the third floor.

We walked out of the elevator to the main desk. The girl was talking on the phone in Korean. She pointed to the hallway to the right and held up three fingers.

We walked down the hallway to the third door. But there was a door on the right and a door on the left.

"One: stop narrating and Two: which door?" asked Rachel

"But it's fun!"

"Don't care."

"K. Let’s try the right."

"K!"

We opened the door on the right. And inside was......

"KAT!"

I smiled sweetly.

And inside was a bunch of people that were having a board meeting.

"Sorry! We are looking for B.A.P!" We said

I don't know if they understood us or it they heard the B.A.P but they all pointed to the left door.

"Thanks." we said as we closed the door

We walked over to the left door. And Rachel started to reach for the doorknob. Then she put her hands on her hips. And glares at Kat because Kat is narrating again.

"Kat."

"Yes?"

"I give up."

"Smart woman." I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nooooottthhhhhiiiinnnngg."

She went to poke me in the ear.

"No touching the ears!"

"What did you say?"

"Open the damn door!"

"You."

"No you."

"You."

"No you."

"You."

"Fine."

I walked over to the door to open it. And it opened all right. I just wasn't the one who opened it. The door got slammed into my mouth. A Korean guy dressed in a suit came out yelling in Korean. Rachel was on the ground laughing while I was on the floor near the door holding my mouth. He stopped for a few seconds and looked at us.

"Are you two the Americans?"

"Yosh maweit ssssound like Amewicansss are bad bugsssss." I said behind my hand

He looked confused.

"She said you make it sound like a bad thing." said Rachel. "You wacked her in the mouth."

He yelled something back into the room and ushered us in after Rachel helped me up still laughing. We walked into the room and there were the six members of B.A.P yelling at another fancy suit.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked

"Nothing important." said fancy suit number one

I walked over to the boys and fancy suit number two.

"Boys, boys calm down. What's wrong?" I asked

They all turn and glared at me before going back to yelling at fancy suit number two.

"Well you are all sooooo nice." I mumbled

Fancy suit number one walked up to me with Rachel.

"I am sorry about this. The band isn't too happy with you two coming."

"Why are we here?" I asked

He looked confused. Again.

"The boy with the blue-grey hair is Bang Young Guk."

Band Yong Guk turned and glared before going back to yelling in Korean. He was dressed in a white tank-top and a blue WWII camo style jacket with baggy blue jeans and white shoes.

"The boy with black hair is Him Chan."

Him Chan did the same thing; he glared before going back to yelling at the fancy suit number two. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a blue jean vest and black, baggy jeans and dark blue shoes.

"The boy with the dirty blonde hair is Dae Hyun."

Again Dae Hyun turned, glared and went back to yelling. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt over it and blue jeans with red shoes.

"The boy with white hair is Young Jae."

"Don't you dare turn and around a glare." I said

He looked at us raised an eyebrow before the glare, and going back to yelling. He was dressed in a grey zipped up jacket and black jeans with bright orange shoes.

"I want his shoes." said Rachel

"Steal them later." I told her

"The boy with brown hair is Jong Up."

He turned, glared and went back to yelling. Surprise!

"The turn, glare, turn, go back to yelling is getting old quick." I said crossing my arms

"Yep."

Jong Up was wearing a grey tank-top with black splatters on it and shredded in the back and front with blue jeans and pink shoes.

"And last is Zelo. Who has the pink hair."

"Don't even try glaring you will still look adorable." I said

He just turned and looked at us. He blinked a few times before going back to yell at him. He was dressed in a black shirt with a sweeter over it. It hanged off of one shoulder and the sleeves were pushed up. He wore grey jeans with black and white shoes with different designs on them. He had on one of his black masks around his neck.

I walked up to the boys again this time I went up to Young Guk and Him Chan and slammed their heads together. Then I went to Dae Hyun and Young Jae and slammed their heads together. I slammed Jong Up and Zelo's head together.

I heard a bang. I turned to find Rachel on the floor laughing. I turned back around to find all the boys glaring with their hands on their foreheads. I looked at Zelo and couldn't help it.

"Awwwwwww."

"Awwwwwww." I heard Rachel behind me

They all gave me a face like what the hell. Then said something in Korean.

"I don't know Korean but I am going to assume that means "What the fuck?!" and like I said before Zelo still looks adorable while glaring." I said

Rachel came up behind me. "Zelo there is nothing you can do cause no matter what you do you will always look adorable."  
"Now before you boys go back to glaring and yelling can someone tell me WHY THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL ARE WE HERE?!?!" I yelled

The boys started yelling at us in Korean.

"Boys in English or better yet fancy suit number two behind you can tell us." I told them

"Fancy suit number two?" both fancy suits questioned

"Yes. You tow are wearing suits and we don't know your names and will most likely forget them." I said

"Oh well you two are here to.....hang out with B.A.P." said fancy suit number two

The boys turned towards him but before they started yelling I interrupted they.

"There is more to it isn't there?" I asked

"Yeah did we win a contest that we never entered?" asked Rachel

"No you didn't win a contest." said fancy suit number one

"Then why are we here?" We questioned

The boys said something then left.

"Your car is downstairs. It will take you to your new home."

We went down to the car where our fancy suit driver stood waiting for us.

"How was your meeting with the band?" he asked

"Just lovely." I replied

"Just wonderful." said Rachel.

"That bad, huh?" he said shutting the door behind us.

Where the car stopped we both swore we were in a dream. The car had stopped in front of a mansion.

"This is where we will be living?!" We said in awe as we got out

"Your bags are in your rooms. I wish you luck." He said as he drove off

"Wish us luck?" I said

"Why?" asked Rachel

"I have a bad feeling."

We walked up to the door and opened it. Inside was...there are no words to describe it.

"Kat, you are doing it again."

I smiled sweetly.

We walked into a living room with black leather chairs, a fake tiger skin rug and all kinds of cool things but what made our smiles drop was what sitting in the chairs.

In the chairs were.....the two fancy suits!

"KAT!"

Ok, ok in the chairs was B.A.P.

"Happy Rachel."

"Yes. Cause if it was the fancy suits how would they get here before us?"

"Shortcut, secret tunnel, or teleport."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The boys looked at us like we were crazy. Ok, maybe we are.  
"Why are you here?!" they all asked

"OMG YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!" We yelled pointing at them.

They glared at us.

"Awwww Zelo your so adorable!" we coed

Zelo turned a bright ass red. So adorable.

"Zelo just stop." said Jong UP in English!

"Why are you here?" asked Young Jae

"I thought we covered this in the building thingy. We don't know." I said

"Why are you in this house?" asked Young Guk a little pissed

"We were told we are to live here now." Rachel said

"WHAT?!?!" they yelled

"I take that as you weren't told but then again they didn't tell us you lived here." I said


	2. No Mercy

"Yes all of you will be living under the same roof." Said fancy suit number two with fancy suit one coming down the.....stairs?

The boys jumped up next to us.

"Where did you? How did you?" Asked Dae Hyun

Rachel and I looked at each other wide-eyed.

"OMG they're Lau!!!!!" We yelled

"That sadly is a very, very good description of them." said Zelo

"Lovely." I said

"Great." Rachel said

"Rachel." I whispered

"What?"

"They are near us."

"Let's stare till they notice."

"K."

We stared at them. Rachel started the stop watch on her phone.

"Why do we have to live with them!?" asked Young Guk

"You boys know why." said fancy suit number one

We were still staring.It had been two minutes.

Zelo glances then looked back at the fancy suits but did a double take at us. We waved he did a small wave back. He stepped back away from us.

Zelo: Two Minutes!

"We will be seeing all of you later. Try not to kill each other." said fancy suit number two

Young Jae saw us and backed away.

Young Jae: Three Minutes!

They Walked out of the house through the front door.

"Ok did anyone else think that was creepy?" I asked

"Yes." said Rachel

"Why are you so close?!" Yelled/asked Dae Hyun

"WHAT?!" said Young Guk, Him Chan, and Jong Up as they jumped away from us.

"We have been standing here since we walked in and saw you in the chairs." I said

“You moved closer to us!” Yelled Young Guk

“No we didn’t.” said Rachel

“Yes you did.” Said Young Jae

“Sadly they didn’t.” said Zelo

“Are you on their side?!” asked Young Guk

“No.” said Zelo

“I’m going to my room.” Said Dae Hyun

And one by one all six members went up the stairs to their rooms.

“Well let’s go up and find our rooms.” Said Rachel

We went up the stairs to the second floor. It was a circular living room with doors on the wall.Eight doors in all.

“Ummm.” I said

“Start opening doors?” Rachel asked

“Yep! You start on the left and I start on the right?”

“Start in the middle and end at the ends?”

“You just want to catch them shirtless! I’m in!”

So we walked up to the two doors in the middle. Opening them we found no one in either room.My luggage was in the room on the left which was the one I opened and Rachel’s was in the room she opened.

“Really?” asked Rachel

“Leave it to us to find our rooms on the first try.” I said

“In stories like this we are suppose to catch them changing! Kat change the story!”

I just looked at her. “I am not a wizard to wave a wand and poof the damn story changes.”

“So? Do it anyway!!!!!”

I looked at her like she was crazy. “Really?”

Two doors down from mine opened up and Jong Up poked his head out. “Will you two shut the fuck up?! You two are fucking annoying!” he slammed his door shut

I motion to Rachel that we need to go to my room.She nodded her head as she glared at me for narrating.She closed her door and we walked into my room. It was a simple room with white walls, grey carpet, a queen size bed, a desk and a dresser. I really need to fix it up.

“So?” asked Rachel

“We need to do something with those boys.”

“Agreed. But what?"

“Well no matter what we will show them no mercy!”

“You just said that because no mercy is the name of this chapter.” Said a very annoyed Rachel

I just smiled sweetly.“Well we do love pranks.”

“That we do. That we do.”


End file.
